vandallinfandomcom-20200213-history
Episodes
Gundren, the Wagon and Cragmaw Cave The party of three formed in Neverwinter when they were hired for a simple task of escorting a wagon of mining supplies from Neverwinter, down the high road and east along the Triboar Trail to the wild newly founded town going by the name Phandalin. Raiders, bandits, orcs are just a few of the resident monsters one is like to find along their way down the Triboar Trail, but this particular caravan was doomed to a worse fate long before it had ever left Neverwinter. Early in their travels the PCs found the bodies of their two compatriot's horses. Gundren Rockseeker, the man who had hired the PCs to escorts his supply wagons, had travelled ahead with Sundil Hallwinter a day before. The dead horses were actually a setup for a goblin ambush. In the end the PCs were able to overcome the ambush and followed the goblin trail North to the entrance to Cragmaw Cave. Cragmaw Cave offered little resistance to these newly banded warriors, sweeping through with little halt for more than a brief conversation with the goblins prisoner, Sundil Hallwinter. The PCs emerged with an understanding of what Gundren was after in Phandaulin, he and his brothers has found the Wave Echo Cave - a lost relic of a forgotten time of ancient magical lore. The Sack of Vandallin The Sack of Vandallin was led by Cult General Langdedrosa Cyanwrath, the force of Dragon Cultists and Acolytes, Kobolds, Drakes and a full-grown Blue Dragon met with Aaliyah, Aerowyn, Escobert and Vaelyn head on. The heroes proved too much for the invading force, saving the small town from certain destruction. Though the invasion was successfully turned away, it would prove to be Vaelyn Al'Daragon's final battle when he was gravely wounded in a stand-off with Cyanwrath. Returning home from the Wave Echo Cave to find the town under siege, the PCs rushed into the fray and finding battle quickly in the rescue of Mirna Stonehill and her family from the roving cultist and kobolds. Battling through hordes of Acolytes, guards and Dragon Cultists the PCs were able to rescue the family and escort them to the opened gates of the Keep. The PCs were also able to pick up an ally along the way in Dwarven Fighter and future Vandallin Castellan, Escobert The Red. Arriving at the Keep was no sanctuary, after a short rest PCs were called upon by Knighthill and Escobert for a rescue mission, a group of Vandallians had attempted to seek cover at the Temple of Luck, but were forced to barricade themselves inside when attackers began closing in on all sides. The PCs acted immediately taking an old sewer tunnel out of the Keep coming up behind the Temple, wiping out the rear guard and sneaking the frightened townsfolk back to the Keep through the hidden sewer tunnel. PCs returned to the Keep safely only to find it under seige, a group of Cutlists and Acolytes had found a way past the defenses with a large Guard Drake in tow. PCs joined the ranks of the City's militia only to watch them slaughtered by an adult Blue Dragon by the name of Lennithon. The Dragon Sorcerer Aerowyn was able to shrink the dragon with a spell severly restricting the effectiveness of the sweeping breath attacks. Using the City Defense Ballistas the PCs were able to convince Lennithon that Vandallin would be no easy target. Just as the smoke began to clear and the skies began to brighten, a figure appeared at the foot of the Castle gates, Langdedrosa Cyanwrath, demanding Vandallin's Champion's to face him. Send one to be humiliated for all to see and he would leave. He would take the forces of the Cult of the Dragon and leave Vandallin for good. It was Vaelyn Al Daragon who answered the challenge, lunging from the battlements to take the first attack against the monster below. With the support of his allies, Vaelyn fought bravely against Cyanwrath but in the end fell to his counter that would prove to be his end. In a show of contempt for his fallen victim, Cyanwrath lifted broken form of Al'Daragon above his head and smashed him over one knee before signaling his to follow him as he faded into the now rising sun. This battle would effectively end Vaelyn's adventuring career. Broken from the waist down, Vaelyn has vowed not to pick up a martial weapon again, even giving his prized battleaxe, "Hew," to his friends' new ally Escorbert the Red in exchange for the promise that he would help Aaliyah and Aerowyn on their difficult road ahead. It is yet to be seen to what extent Vaelyn will recover, or what path he will take in the future, but he can rest assured his sacrifice will not soon be forgotten.